Witch's House
Details Walkthrough Getting started First of all make your way to Taverley and look for a boy near the east entrance to Taverley walking along the hedges, talk to him. He'll say he kicked his ball over the hedge and into the garden. He says the witch living in the house has taken the ball and put it in the shed. The boy wants you to get it back for him. Tell him you'll see what you can do. Breaking in Make your way around the hedge to come to the door of the house, you'll find it is locked. Search the pot north of the door to find a door key, and enter the house. Go inside, then take the diary on the table. Read all of it. Getting to the garden Now take the ladder in the room to the north into the basement. If you don't already have gloves, search the boxes. (it may take a few dozen tries). While wearing your leather gloves go through the gate and search the cupboard for the magnet. Then go back up the ladder and into the little room with the door that leads to garden and drop your cheese. Suddenly a mouse will come out, use the magnet on the mouse and it will unlock the door. Be quick, the mouse will go away after a while. After you attach the magnet to the rat, enter the door into the garden. Getting past the witch Once you are in the garden you will see the witch walking up and down the middle. Make your way all the way around the garden using the bushes as cover until you reach the fountain. DO NOT cross the garden behind her back! She will turn around and teleport you outside of the garden, requiring you to use the magnet on the rat again. Search around the sides of the fountain and you will find the key to the shed. This may take several attempts. Note: You won't be able to find the key unless you read the whole diary, and you can't go inside the shed while somebody else is in there. Witch's experiment Make your way to the shed and use the key on it. DO NOT take the ball. If you do, your combat stats will be decreased. Attack the Witch's Experiment. Each time you kill the experiment, it changes to a stronger form. You will have to kill the experiment a total of four times before it is eventually defeated, the first stage being a Odd Experiment (level 19), then a Spider (level 30), then a Bear (level 42) and finally a Wolf (level 53). If you flee during the battle you will have to start again. It is possible to safespot the third and fourth forms of the experiment by walking between the sacks and the crate with the ball on it all the way to the wall and using Ranged or Magic attacks to finish off the last two forms. Once you have killed the experiment in all of its forms, take the ball and head out. As before, do not let the witch see you or she will teleport you outside and you will lose the ball. *If you get caught once you have the ball, you will be teleported out and lose the ball. *If you are caught you won't need to get the key from the fountain again. Finally, after escaping the house with the ball, give it back to the boy to complete the quest. Reward *4 Quest points *6,325 Hitpoints experience. Category:Quests Category:Intermediate quests